


Dresses

by FanWriter



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Based on the book series, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of page 86 of ALIAS- A Secret Life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this came from, and it sounded so much better in my head - most things do, and most of my stories seem longer when I'm typing them. Words in italics are taken from the book.

_''... In fact, I feel a real shopping frenzy coming on.''_

After being escorted back to the dressing room by Yvette, Sydney blew out a sigh of relief. ''Now what?'' she said to herself.

''You can always try on the clothes.''

Sydney jumped. She had forgotten her and Noah were still connected through their coms. ''Can't we leave now?'' she asked him.

''We made a clean entry, we need to make a clean exit. Just remember, stay in character.''

She huffed and made her way to the racks. Shifting through the dresses one by one, she mumbled under her breath. ''Too pink. Too frilly. Too short. Too low.'' She paused considering, ''Hmm. Not a bad floral pattern - for curtains. Too stringy. This would never hold up in the wash. I think they forgot to install the back to this one. This one looks nice, but I don't see a zipper or buttons, so I guess the only way to wear it would be to lose weight, put the dress on, gain the weight back, and live in it for the rest of your life; lovely. Is this a dress,'' she pulled a hanger off the rack and scrutinized the garment. ''How does this one even work?''

''Very carefully, I'm sure,'' Noah said in an amused voice.

''Trust me. Not even you could figure out how this works.'' She heard a huff in her ear, and before she could respond, an idea came to mind. Walking over to the door, she peeked her head out and whispered, ''Psst, Yvette.'' She beconed the woman her way with her finger and then handed her the dress. ''Would you mind showing this one to my husband out there? I'm kinda on the fence about it, and I want to know what he thinks.''

''Of course. It's a beautiful dress. I'll go ask.''

''Thank you,'' she said, shutting the door behind her. ''Okay genius, tell me what you make of it.'' She heard Yvette calling Noah, and asking him about the dress.

''Hmm,'' he said consideringly, understanding what Sydney was talking about. ''Parhaps it's a little too ... abstract.''

Sydney snorted. ''Really. Abstract, that's the first thing to come to mind. Let's see, sticking with that section of the dictionary, how about abstruse or absurd?'' She rolled her eyes as he coughed in her ear. Opening the door at the knock to reveal Yvette, she asked, ''What did he think?''

''I'm not sure if he liked it very well. He said it was ''abstract'','' she said, using finger quotes.

''Yes. I see now what he means. Thank you so much.''

''Are you ready for the next set of clothes?''

''The next set? Oh, of course. Yes, send them in.'' She was just about to shut the door when she heard a low chuckle come from her com. Deciding if she was going to have to suffer, she wouldn't suffer alone, she called Yvette back. ''Actually, could you bring my husband back here. There's some dresses I'd like to try on to get a second opinion,'' she asked sweetly.

''No problem.''

Sydney didn't have to wait long before both Noah and the new rack of clothes arrived. Once she and Noah were alone, she flopped down onto a sette with a loud sigh. Turning her head, she groaned as she looked over at the new rack.

''You know,'' Noah grinned, ''most girls like shopping. They think it's fun.''

Picking up her purse and digging through its contents, she replied, ''This is not my idea of fun. Aha,'' she said, pulling out a black box. Undoing the latch to reveal a miniture chess board, she started putting the pieces into place.

''What are you doing?''

''I'm bored. It's either this or tic-tack-toe. Your choice.''

Noah look at her, then at the clothes, then back at her. He sat down next to her. ''I call black.''

''Fine by me.'' They played in silence for a few minutes before Sydney suddenly spoke up. ''When we get back home - I'm gonna smack Wilson.''

''You do realize that they're bringing in shoes next, right?''

''Okay, then, forget smack. I'm gonna slug him.''

ALIAS-ALIAS-ALIAS-ALIAS-ALIAS

Back in Los Angeles, Wilson sat in his office, secretly listening in on Sydney and Noah's com conversation - and trying to muffle his laughter.


End file.
